


Notice Me, My Dearest Cloud

by DarkCloudySky1827



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Giotto is a tsundere, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Rough Kissing, Sadist Alaude and Masochist Giotto, Smut, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudySky1827/pseuds/DarkCloudySky1827
Summary: Alaude became so apathetic and that behavior piss off Giotto greatly. So, he wanted to scold his Cloud guardian, but suddenly turn into something he didn't expected..?AlaGio/AraPuri/AG/1st Gen CloudxSky pairing. One sided G x Giotto. Perhaps OOC a bit. Warning Yaoi, don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KHR not belong to me! All the characters that mentioned belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 

 

**_-Vongola Mansion : Giotto's office-_ **

Giotto couldn't take it much longer... seething as he gripped his pen so hard that it might break if he add more power into it, he also clenched his fist in irritation. How can he not? The so called his Cloud guardian of him focused on his work too much! Especially toward the CEDEF thing which made Giotto lonely of attention of his Cloud also he pay fully attention to his Secret Intelligence Agency that located in France. He not exactly sure why he feel something like this, does he have special feeling toward this Cloud? Perhaps he likes him in romantic way? He don't know yet... plus they are not even dating....

* * *

 

_**-Vongola Mansion : Dinning room-** _

 

So at dinner time, the blonde bit his tongue to stop himself from bitching or mumbling at his Cloud guardian as he stared blankly at his plate of pasta, somehow he don't have any appetite to eat, it's not like he dislike pasta but it was the annoying feeling he feel deep inside and he really want to let it out by shout it out loud to everyone or anything object or whatever. The dinner was spent in rousing way like always and that Sun guardian of him seemed able to cheer the mood up. Being all loud like always yells 'extreme' like always.

 

Giotto glanced at Ugetsu the Rain guardian that sitting across the table with uncomfortable smile on his face, the usual face of Ugetsu when he is in trouble of handling everyone. Maybe Giotto would pay him a visit later to listen the Japanese stories from him. He always interest in Japanese urban legend. There, beside Ugetsu, G the red sorta pink haired Storm guardian, eating his food calmly with eyes closed. But Giotto can tell G is holding his anger. He know G so well, his best friend after all. Also there, Daemon the melon head, Giotto's Mist guardian, also eating calmly with creepy smile as always. And Lampo the youngest guardian just being himself like always.

 

Suddenly Giotto snapped back from his scanning at his guardians to reality by the sound of Alaude stood up with his plate untouched. Apparently he only drank his apple juice and he slammed his chair back as Daemon muttered ' _Nufufu, now now Alaude._ ' in response of the Cloud's rude and cold behavior. Alaude gave no respond of the melon head and exit the dining room and walked out like he is the freaking king in the world. Giotto who saw the behavior of Alaude, he really restrain himself to shout. He really want to shout ' _sit down!!!!_ ' But nah..he really sure the rest of the guardians will stare at him in weird expression later.

* * *

 

 

"Nufufufu, how so unfriendly like always." Muttered Daemon as he sip his bittersweet espresso.

 

"Ngh... _swaery lyuke awways_ (scary like always)" Lampo the Lightning guardian groan tiredly while keep munching his favorite grape muffin.

 

"Oo that's so like him, gozaru na!" Ugetsu the kindest guardian spoke as well.

 

"Well! Alaude hates being in crowd so extreme!" Knuckle replied.

 

"Leave him be." G also replied shortly.

 

"Ah guys! I need to go to bathroom, well you know, to check something..so go ahead eat without me!"

 

Giotto also exit the dining room after he said that, but his true intention is to follow someone that just exited the dining room some minutes ago, Alaude.

 

All the guardians in the dinning room just shrugged it off.

 

* * *

 

 

**_-Vongola Mansion : Quite and dark hallway-_ **

 

Giotto followed him silently and Alaude of course notice the footsteps behind him, his hearing sense is strong by the way. He was either oblivious or didn't care as he continued down the hallway with leisurely pace. The stubborn golden-blonde haired waited until they were far enough away from the others that gathered in the dining room before he spoke up.

 

"Hey, Alaude...."

 

The platinum blond did heard it but he just kept on walking, ignoring his boss. That pissed Giotto off as his vein popped out on his forehead and his hands clenched into a fist. He decided to sped up to catch up with the other.

 

"Hey I'm talking to you don't ignore your boss when he talks to you!!" He grabbed the taller man and spun him around to face him.

 

Alaude's face expressed nothing and stoic like usual as he gazed down at the shorter man and then he let out a tired sigh. "You're so noisy." was all he said and shove the other's hand off from him, but he still standing there.

 

_'W-wha?! Whose fault do you think i behave this way?! How dare youuuu!!'_

 

Giotto growled while gritted his teeth and with still close distance between the two, he gripped at Alaude's wrist and yanked him, strong enough to stop him from walking away again. The blond stared closely at the Cloud guardian's face.

 

Amber eyes focused on the icy blue ones. And yet...those cold eyes show no emotion like always...

 

That's it..Giotto can't take it anymore..

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Whose fault do you think I become like this?!" He had Alaude's wrist in his grip, he frowned still staring at him, the other looked down at him. The distance is very close. Alaude can feel the other's breath when he raised his voice earlier.

"What? You throwing a tantrum now? have I done something to anger you? Or are you just here because you want something else from me?" Alaude said, his gaze still focused on the light orange ones. Giotto blushed at the words, suddenly realizing just how close he was to his Cloud guardian.

 

"I-it's your.. behavior!! it's.. so annoying!!" He couldn't help but stutter and stood his ground while staring at the ground, feeling kinda embarrassed.

 

"Hm? Why following me though? Really, how unreasonable....hm.." Alaude smirked, Giotto who noticed the sudden change tone looked up immediately, but..

 

Amber eyes widened when he was suddenly spun against the wall, Alaude looming over him and gripped at Giotto's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"But I suppose I have some free time, after all the thing I have to do for today is done.." Giotto wanted to ask what he mean by that and this action, but a pair of cold lips pressing against his, silenced him. He blinked in disbelief, Alaude's pressed against him and ran his tongue across the lips, prying for enter. His free hand ran up to shorter man waist which causing Giotto to gasp and letting the taller man gain the access he wanted.

 

This was so unlike Alaude, though...He couldn't say he minded. Giotto can't think anymore, he drown in sweet pleasure..

 

Giotto slowly kissed back, deep passionate kiss, letting himself indulge in the feeling of his Cloud and moaning seductively into his mouth. Two tongues tangling each other, dancing seductively, tasting each other saliva and savor the taste inside each other mouth. Alaude sucked Giotto's tongue in teasing way, this sensation really drive the blonde crazy, he wanted more.. Giotto feel his pants tighten in need. The taller man broke the kiss and smirked at the panting man. Giotto is drooling with teary eyes and blushing brightly.

 

The view of the blond is really beautiful, Alaude admit that..

 

"What a lewd noise, Prim–Giotto, i can feel you getting hard..now..." He leaned down, his lips were right up against Giotto's ear, "Do you want me to touch you right here now?" Alaude whispered so hotly and huskily against the blond's ear as he nibbled it gently. Giotto couldn't help but let out a squeak that escaped from his swollen lips. His ear is his very weak plus sensitive point.

 

"Nnhm..." 

 

_No response.._

 

Alaude trailed butterfly kisses down the younger's throat, occasionally licks the neck against the pale skin and making Giotto's skin explode into goosebumps. Alaude's hand traveled back down to the waistline of Giotto's pants and slid up under the white shirt the other male was wearing to run his fingers over the cool flesh of Giotto's hips.

 

"N-ngh...." Giotto gasped. The Cloud guardian is really good at teasing. If he was going to go there, why he not touched him already? It was really a torture...

 

Alaude laughed lightly against the blond's neck. "What a nice seductive voice, mind to let it out again?" he said before sucking the skin on the other's neck and plants some kiss marks on the area. Giotto gasped in pleasure and wanting more than this, he tilted his head so the taller man could access his fragile neck easier. Giotto let out the breath and soft moan escaped from his lips. 

 

And then suddenly Alaude decided to slide his hand into the other's pants and brush against his semi hard cock of the blond. "A-ahh!" Giotto exclaimed, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to thank Alaude for finally touch him, or freeze him because he was being such a tease about it. 

 

Alaude brought his head back up to glance at Giotto, he smirked devilishly.

 

' _damn..that look so incredibly hot'_ Giotto thought, his eyes were half lidded open.

 

"Do you want more? You have to beg for it, dear Giotto." Alaude took his ordinary handcuffs from his trenchcoat's pocket and use it to cuff Giotto's wrist to the wall lamp nearby and stepped away. Alaude was good at bondage things. He grinned at his own doing.

 

"Well? Do you want it or shall I leave you here for someone to find you like this?" Giotto didn't say anything, he was there looked down and he really wanted to release the pleasure that building in his stomach. But the damned Cloud planning to leave him like this? How unbelievable..

 

"Hmm, I guess I'll leave then." Alaude gave a nonchalant shrugs and began walking away.

 

"W-wait a second! Don't just leave me here..!" The blond protest. But Alaude just keep walking, ignoring the other protest.

 

Truthfully, Giotto could have broke free easily if he turn into his Hyper Dying Will Mode, it was only an ordinary handcuffs after all, but he was so aroused and he wasn't sure his mind would suffice this time. Swallowing his pride, he decided that silence wouldn't get what he want, and he could deal with a little humiliation.. As long as G and the rest of his guardians didn't find out about this.

 

"Please," He started while panted softly, soft pretty blush appeared on his cheeks. "please touch me ,make me yours and take me right now, Alaude..." He flushed a bright red, but that's what he needed to say to get Alaude to come back. It worked, Aaude was right back up against him.

 

"You're so vulgar Giotto.. But I like it." He trailed off as he captured Giotto roughly on the lips, tongues battling each other again in a fight for dominance that Giotto was losing for sure. Though, he made all sorts of embarrassing noises at Alaude rolling his hips against him. The Cloud hands sliding under the waist of the blond's pants as Alaude touched him 'there' and oh my god what a wonderful feeling it was. Giotto threw his head back in ecstasy and moaned in his dearest Cloud guardian's ear.

 

~~AlaGio~~


	2. The Hidden Feeling of Storm Guardian

* * *

 

G the Storm guardian finished his dinner a moment ago, decided to lit his cigarette in order to kill the boring times, G secretly like to chew something in his mouth, whatever that thing is like lollipop, popsicle, cigarette, pen and etc. And of course only Giotto the Sky knows G's unique habit. The pinkish haired man walked to the nearest window in dining room while Lampo, Knuckle, Ugetsu and Daemon chatting about about random stuffs in their seats. He sees the dark clouds scattered in the night sky.

* * *

 

 

" _Cloudy.. Sky._ "

  
The pinkish unconsciously said that out loud and surprisedly, earned full attention of all Giotto's guardians in the dining room. G wonders of the weird atmosphere and turned around, pretty surprise when their eyes focused on him as if he just killed ten people today.

 

"What?" G asked with irritated voice when all eyes are on him.

 

All men in their seats stare to each other and grinned suspiciously, except Ugetsu which wearing flat expression on his face.

 

"Are you secretly fanboying over Alaude and Primo, G? That's surprising da mo-nee~!" Lampo said sarcastically clutched his stomach to hold the laugh.

 

G rolled his eyes as the cigarette still in his hand.

 

"Wooo!! So it's true to the extreme then!" Knuckle exclaimed.

 

"Ha?!" G raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

 

"Nufufufu~ I see, the mystery solved, right everyone? G is jealous over Primo's attention to stoic Alaude."  
Daemon also spoke while stifled his laugh.

 

"You melon head bastard, what the fuck you mea-"  
G suddenly stopped when he heard the carefree laughter that came from Rain guardian.

 

"Maa, maa. G is just worried about Primo, because he still not yet come back here and leave the meal untouched, de gozaru. It's normal to worry of your boss."  
Asari Ugetsu spoke calmly and smiled cheerfully, just like rain washed everything.

 

G frowned at this, he don't understand anything these guys talking about. Once again he rolled his eyes and turned around to look outside at the sky.

 

For Giotto, G would do anything.. He would eagerly hit Daemon until the melon head passed out if that pleased Giotto. For Giotto, G would do anything..Giotto is everything to G, he sees Giotto more than just best friend.

 

G sighed deeply and lean his hand on the window. 'But it's true... It's really cloudy right now.. Somehow I have bad feeling.... Where the heck are you, Giotto...."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back again with my crappy story~
> 
> is there any 1st Generation Vongola fans out there??? ;;


	3. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017  
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIOTTO!!
> 
> and here! Finally the smut. Lol fail smut though..  
> My first time writing a lemon, so I'm sorry if there any mistake everywhere!
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own KHR

\- Giotto's bedroom -

 

After releasing him from the handcuffs, Alaude bought the weak-still-panting man to Giotto's own room and throw him down on the bed like a sack of potato. Alaude kissed him again, deeply and passionately, restlessly. Giotto gave his best to follow up and kiss him back, but of course Giotto lose in dominance battle and Alaude is way more dominant. Tasting each other saliva and savor the taste of each other mouth once again, Alaude's skilled tongue explore every corner of the blonde's mouth, savor the taste of strawberry cake. Giotto moaned shamelessly and bucked his hips under Alaude, he really want to release the pleasure already.

 

Realising this, Alaude broke the kiss rather rudely and licked his own lips hungrily as if he just done from tasting such delicious meal. The Cloud guardian's hand travelled down and unzipped Giotto's pants along with the boxer and threw them away out from the bed. There, the hard cock stood in need proudly after being freed.

 

Giotto feel the cold air hitting his lower part, especially on his hard cock. Once again Alaude licked his own lips and moved in front hard cock of Giotto, he blew the standing part teasingly and the man below shuddered in delight at the feeling. The Cloud guardian grinned and licked at the head, swirling his tongue skillfully, tasting the precome of his own boss, somehow it taste unique and sweet? Perhaps because he likes to consume sweets so it affected the taste of his body? Wow, Alaude would like to find out more.

 

The blond knotting his hand to Alaude's messy hair and gripped at his hair when his guardian start to suck at his cock. It felt really amazing and obviously cannot be described with words. He couldn't help but moaned long and shamelessly, Alaude bobbed his head down and up while caressing the other's balls teasingly, he doing this repeatedly and Giotto feel the overwhelming pleasure splashed into him and in instant he came as he yanked at Alaude's hair rather hard.

 

"Aa! Alau..de..Aahh mmfp..!!"

 

Giotto bit his own lower lip harshly and it bleed to prevent himself from screaming loud. His crystal amber eyes clouding, his eyes half lidded open and panting for breath harshly. He saw his Cloud guardian swallowed the cum and he shuddered when Alaude licked his own lips clean from the hot sticky liquid from him.

 

Now Alaude's hair messier than before, but somehow it made him look hotter and that scene made the Italian's skin explode into goosebumps. It felt really nice, Giotto thought to himself, It feel so nice when someone sucked him off, it felt so different when he masturbated alone back then in his private office, where there's no one around and when his right hand man is busy with mission in another country.

 

"...A-Alaude.... Ah.. I feel so drained.." Giotto collapsed on the bed, he is sweaty all over. He slowly unbuttoned his own dress shirt and took it off from his body, his small body glistening from the sweat, somewhat the scene that Alaude sees turn him on.

 

"Who said you can sleep after that? Don't leave after you had fun of yourself, Giotto." Alaude said, voice huskily and he pulled Giotto rather roughly to face to Alaude's stomach.  
"You know what to do, right?" Giotto gasped then nodded in hesitantly and red blush decorated his cheeks, he panted softly as his shaky hands undid the taller male's zipper and let out the large member of his guardian.

 

He gulped loudly and stare in awe, his mouth starts watery. Giotto know what to do, even without Alaude tell him, he started to hold at the length and licked the tip, he tasted the precome that came from the head. Its taste bitter, but he have to pleasure the sadistic Cloud guardian. He then started to put the cock inside his mouth, he carefully bobbed downward.

 

'It's too big around my mouth.. Nggh I can't breath...' Giotto whimpered around the member, he can't take more deeper than this, he moved slowly and lowly at the same place, not moving downward at the length. Alaude got irritated at the slow movement and pushed the blonde's head downward more, leaving the other hardly to breath.

 

"Don't you dare to use your teeth."

 

Alaude starts to moved the blonde's head up and down on his cock carefully and steady. Giotto can only close his eyes tightly, his nose feels tickles because of the Cloud's soft pubic hair. Alaude's cock fully hard already, more precome leaking out from the head. Giotto just surrender wholeheartedly with closing his eyes and gulped down the liquid.

 

Alaude suddenly stopped the action and ordered the blonde to get into all four (doggy).

 

Giotto slowly and weakly got in the position, somehow his poor mouth feel numb. He sticking his ass out as instructed by his guardian. Alaude immediately grabbed the ass and squeezed them, before spreading the ass cheeks and licking over the blonde's tight sealed rim. Giotto gasped as he felt Alaude's tongue licked at his puckered hole. The Italian let out a soft seductive moan( even he didnt let it out on purpose) and soft whimper.

 

"N-no Alaude th..that place is..!!"  
Giotto immediately spoke and gripped at the bed sheet tightly.

 

Alaude pay no attention to it and kept eating out Giotto's ass thoroughly, slowly inching his tongue inside him. Once he was stretched enough to take his fingers, Alaude pulled back with an awkward sound.

 

Giotto whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon gasped with wide eyes when Alaude rubbed the finger on his sealed hole. Giotto bit on his own lower lip, trying to get used to the intrusion as Alaude pushed a finger inside him. He fucked the blonde with one long digit before adding another, scissoring his fingers, stretching him open for long hard member to insert later. Giotto cried silently, it felt so damn hurt, tears rolling on his cheeks as he sobbed. He still not get used to this feeling yet.

 

"I-it's hurt.. A-Alaude please stop...!" He ordered him with rather tired voice.

 

But the other man didn't care and slapped his ass cheek instead. There's no lube, Alaude only coated his fingers with the saliva.

 

"Ah!" He cried out, the pain really sting and leave his ass red from slapping. The tears keep rolling on his cheeks, he can't help it. Giotto's eyes suddenly widened when he feel something poked at his entrance. He also can feel Alaude holding on his hips. Alaude didn't take any mercy and thrust his hard cock forcefully inside Giotto's ass hole. How surprisingly slippery inside.

 

"Ahh!-- umph-" He really want to shout at how hurt is that, but a hand suddenly blocking his mouth from doing so.

 

"Shh, you want someone to find us out, Giotto?" Alaude whispered seductively against the blonde's ear and nibbled it gently.

 

Giotto shuddered and then wondering what could he meant by that. He weakly glanced at the door of his own room and damn shit...!!

 

The door of his room opened widely. He truly can't believe it, was this Alaude planned from the start? Suddenly Alaude start moving his hips, Giotto can only whimper and hold the pain he didn't get used to it yet!

 

"Aghhh...!"

 

Few drops of blood came from Giotto's tight hole. He only able to sobs and cries quietly. Alaude is really such a beast, he keep fucking Giotto harshly and roughly without him to get used to it first. The platinum blonde marked the skin of Giotto's back, sucked the flesh and leaving dark red angry marks that won't fade for days.

 

"Hurts... hurts....ah! n-not there.." He gasped loudly and let out strangled scream, it seem Alaude thrust at the weak spot inside of Giotto. Thanks to that hint, the Cloud guardian keep aiming that place and increased his speed, the headboard of the bed slamming repeatedly against the wall. Giotto can't help but sees the stars and his mind blank because of that no mercy thrusts.

 

In

Out

In

Out

Skin to skin slapping sound.

Moans and low groans fills the dark room.

The no mercy and brutal cycle keep continue.

 

Alaude gripped harder onto Giotto's feminine hips, sinking his nails and it bleed, leaving nails marks. Alaude also over the edge, so close from climaxing. Because oh so feeling heavenly inside of his boss's heat.

 

Giotto also, feel so overwhelmed, even though this really hurts him. Giotto bit down his lower lip as he came abruptly splashed his white sticky substance onto the bed sheet under him and become a white sticky puddle. Alaude, he felt the muscles of the walls clenched around his cock and can't help but came as well with low satisfy groan. With that sudden sticky liquid inside his tore ass, Giotto screamed loudly, unable to control anymore, without caring anymore if he caught out by anyone, even Alaude surprised by that scream.

 

The platinum blond haired man gave lazy thrusts, emptied himself until nothing to give anymore and pulled away after he done. Instantly, Giotto abruptly laid down on his stomach, he felt his own substance earlier on the top his stomach. Warm but it's not alright... His inside, his tummy also warm, Alaude's semen inside him.

 

Alaude zipped up his own pants and glanced the panting heavily male, he smirked devilishly, feeling satisfied.

 

"It was really a nice treat, Giotto. If you want to do it again I would gladly if you call before hand and come to you once more." He said, unsure if the blonde hear him or not, but he know this boss of him still awake by just the panting sound he hearing.

 

Suddenly he can hear the footsteps coming at this way, Alaude's sighed tiredly and glanced at the male for the last time and jumped out from the window with 'arrivederci' word escaped from his lips.

 

* * *

 

"Primo?!! What was that?!! Shit!! An enemy attack?!!" G yelled angrily. He notice the room is dark, but something not right.. really not right happened to his best friend.

 

"WAAA PRIMO that's really loud scream!!" Screamed the youngest guardian, Lampo.

 

"Amen my friend! That's really loud SO EXTREME!!" The Sun guardian also yelled and earned a glare from G.

 

"Primo!! Are you alright, gozaru na?!" Ugetsu, the Rain guardian also yelled in tone full of worry.

 

They receive no response, but they felt the electricity chill when they arrived in the room. The sex smell along with sweat smell, the sobbing plus panting sound that clearly came out from Giotto's parted lips.

 

G gulped down, slowly and hesitantly click on the lights in the room.

 

And

 

 

When the lights are on, all the guardians except for Alaude and Daemon, froze in shock at the scene. As if they just saw a terrifying monster. Jaw dropped ,eyes widen in horror and really disbelief of they seeing.

 

A rape case

 

Their boss raped mercilessly by someone  
Giotto now sobbing, crying, his back full of angry bites and kiss marks everywhere on his body, Alaude surely acted like beast devouring his prey thoroughly.

 

"PRIMO!!"  
Yell all the guardians and made their way to the passed out blonde.

* * *

 

\- Somewhere outside -

 

Meanwhile Alaude landed nicely without any injury even though he just jumped from the third floor of the mansion. He let out a huff and started to walk, but someone already halted him from walking further from the spot where he standing.

 

"Nufufufu I can't believe you took Primo's virginity, Alaude. I wonder what happened to you." Daemon spoke with crossed arms, that's not a question, more like a statement.

 

"Heh, it just a starter. He is mine from the beginning with." Alaude replied glanced at the opened window where he jumped out.

 

~AlaGio~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Alaude so much even though he did that to Giotto lol  
> I don't know if I should end it or continue it? I even don't know if AlaGio fans still exist out there, or it just me left now?

**Author's Note:**

> So... My favorite pairing.. I hope it will went well! Please review!  
> Is there any AlaGio fans still exist out there?? ;;


End file.
